


Signs of Love

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, very brief allusion to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Souji kisses exactly like Yosuke expects him to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the fluff I'd been trying to write. I trimmed a lot of pointless exposition and dialogue out of it and ended up with a short...thing. IDK. I hope at least someone likes it.

Souji kisses exactly like Yosuke expects him to.

The first kiss is careful and tentative, barely a ghost of a peck on the lips, and then he’s pulling back and searching Yosuke’s eyes, asking with everything but his voice if this is okay. He’s got his hands on Yosuke’s cheeks, gently cupping them, not holding Yosuke still but just _holding_ . Yosuke is breathless and almost overwhelmed in the moment, because nobody has ever treated him this _gently_ before - and Yosuke should mind, probably, but it’s _Souji_ and Yosuke knows he’s not coddling him or walking on eggshells, he’s just - so, so incredibly Souji about it. So Yosuke exhales a small breath to smooth his nerves out, and closes his eyes with a little nod. The second kiss is like magic and fireworks, undeniably cliche but honestly, Yosuke doesn’t think he’s going to roll his eyes at an overblown movie kiss ever again. He can practically hear the swell of the orchestra, see the fireworks.

It shouldn’t be this way, right? They’re both guys. They’re _best friends_ \- kissing your best friend shouldn’t make you feel like this, right? But, god, Yosuke is in over his head. He is in so, so deep and if they never broke the kiss, never came up for air, he would honestly be okay with that.

A kiss on his cheek here, lips pressed onto the top of his head there, a quick peck when they didn’t have time, a slow, languid kiss when they did - every single one made Yosuke _melt_ inside, made him die a little in the best ways. He couldn’t get enough. After their fight on the river bank, Yosuke’s desperate plan to make them equals, Souji took one of Yosuke’s hands and kissed his raw, stinging knuckles, and Yosuke tried to hate it, tried to be mad, but he couldn’t. Brief presses of chapped lips in the winter kept Yosuke warm inside for what felt like hours after. Kisses up and down his neck, his jaw, peppered across his shoulders, made him feel like he was on fire inside. And the passionate, wild kiss at the culmination of their first time together - that, Yosuke thought, would probably keep him warm for the rest of his life.

It was cold after he left. It was spring, and then summer, and even though the heat of Inaba summers got to be unbearable at times, it still felt cold to Yosuke. They had to make due with long conversations on the phone and a never-ending chain of texts and pictures, and the occasional video call, to keep things going. But a phone and a webcam couldn’t replace the softness of his lips or the warmth of his kisses. He missed them. He missed _him_. A year hadn’t been nearly long enough, never mind the brief window during it when they were both sure of their feelings for each-other. Yosuke was more sure now than he’d ever been, and all he could do was count down the days until the next holiday, until the next time he could see Souji again. And each time he stepped off of that train, it felt like the return of spring for Yosuke - snow melting at the touch of warmth that kindled in him.


End file.
